Temporal Rearrangements
by MyraValhallah
Summary: You can't change the past'- Everyone knows that, but what happens when a young queen sets out to do just that? J/S no flames, pretty please
1. prologue

_**Prologue: In which a Failure Occurs **_

**Nick** was running as fast as he could- he had to rescue Tabby. Mum would kill him if her new baby was lost. The Goblin Queen's castle was just on the other side of this wall.

The fifteen year old vaulted the wall and groaned- the castle had moved! He came to a stop and groaned. He'd never make it. Tabby was going to be a Goblin and it was all

_his_ fault.

He felt the presence of someone behind him. "I failed didn't I?"

"You did" the Queen affirmed her dark blonde hair was being blown by the wind. "Though I am impressed by how far you came on_ this_ path. Take this."

Tired and hungry Nick took the crystal she offered him.

The world went black.

* * *

_**WMH: That's it?**_

_**Myra: *Patronising tone* This is called a **__**prologue**____**- look it says so at the top.**_

_**WMH: Am I gonna be in this story?**_

_**Myra: At some point, perhaps- it depends on the readers' response.**_

_**WMH: Please leave a contribution in the little box.  
**_


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One: In Which a Boy Makes a Discovery**_

A girl walked through the corridors of the school- her eyes roving behind the glasses she wore, as if she was searching for something.

"Hey baby" a boy called, watching her move with a grace that his girlfriend could never hope to emulate. "You new around here?"

The girl ignored him. Her direction changed the slightest bit as she spotted her target.

* * *

Nick sat on the low bench near the lockers- he was drawing. Trying to lose himself in the image which was coming into being on the paper in order to forget the guilt he'd been feeling for the past week.

While it was true that no one remembered Tabby- he himself was gnawed by the guilt of wishing her away.

"You have drawn his patch on the wrong eye" a familiar voice noted. "Other than that I would say that you have him perfectly."

Nick's head snapped up and found a girl of about his age smirking at him. She had long tawny hair- pulled away from a pretty face by an icy blue scrunchie but a few rebellious locks hung around her face. She had large green eyes behind glasses that appeared to be designer.

"Do I know you?" he asked she seemed familiar.

"We have met" the girl told him, in that familiar voice. "Around a week ago actually- Tabitha says that she misses you by the way"

Nick gasped. "What the hell are you doing here Goblin Queen- looking like a teenaged human?"

"Tala" The teenaged Goblin Queen told him.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Tala" The Queen explained. "I am not your sovereign- use my name. To answer your questions: This is the way I normally look- what you saw in the labyrinth was a glamour" she removed her glasses revealing slanted mismatched green eyes and streaks of colour on the lids. "And as for why I am here… I need your help."

* * *

The Goblin Queen and Nick appeared in a vast library with more books than the boy had ever seen in his fifteen years.

"Will you not sit down?" the Queen asked, having draped herself across a plush leather armchair- she was dressed more like Nick remembered- A white top that didn't have any shoulders, a black waist-coat and a pair of black tights- her feet were bare and her long hair hung down in a messy curtain. "Our business is likely to take a while so you may as well be comfortable."

"So what's this all about?" he asked sitting on the plush leather chair opposite the Queen.

"I have a tale to tell- it may shock you but you need to hear it." The Queen clicked her fingers and a curtain above the roaring fire opened. "My parents" she pointed blindly at the oil painting that had been revealed.

Nick gasped. "Mum? Dad?"

The painting was a frighteningly accurate portrait of his parents- dancing at what looked like a masquerade ball.

"Yes. That was the first time my father danced with my mother- not an hour before she defeated him and reclaimed her half brother"

"Are you trying to tell me that my mum ran the labyrinth?"

"When she was our age- father fell in love with her and when mother became the champion father was banished to the Aboveground, as a mortal, to try and win her heart. He succeeded and twins were conceived. On the night of conception father made a choice- a very selfish one. It resulted in the sacrifice of the oldest twin. The twin who has never known freedom; or what it is to truly be a child."

"I have a twin?"

The Queen nodded. "You do Prince Nicholai"

"How did?… No- you don't mean…?"

"An age gap of thirteen hours. I only discovered I had a family when the Labyrinth told me- it took me a year to get _you_ here never mind mother and father"

"Mum and Dad don't do fantasy" Nick told the Queen- who he realized actually bore a close resemblance to him- despite the colouring difference.

"I was afraid of that" she sighed. "Then there is only one thing for it…"

"What's that?"

"I have to reorder time"


	3. Chapter Two

_**Hi guys.**_

_**I got this chapter done faster than I thought I would.**_

_** Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

_**Let's get on with the show...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two In Which Time is Reordered**_

"I cannot believe you made me do that!" Tala snapped.

She was sitting in her bedchamber in the castle glaring through her mirror at her estranged twin brother.

"I thought you wanted to meet them" Nick protested, his dark hair still damp from his recent shower.

"Have you got any idea how hard that was for me?" the queen growled. "For me to be that close to mother and father yet unable to talk to them properly- they do not remember me!"

Through the mirror she could see the comprehension dawning on her brother's face. "I'm sorry Tal" he sighed. "I didn't think…"

"Yer majesty!" a voice called through the chamber door. "Yer've a visitor in the throne room!"

Tala, who was feeling slightly dazed at the realization that Nick had given her a nickname ran a hand through her hair. "Nick, I apologize I must go- My moronic subjects require my presence"

"Ok, you go. It's late- I've got to be up early tomorrow- school trip"

"Pleasant dreams" Tala smiled and waved her hand over the mirror- her brother's image rippled and was replaced with her own reflection.

* * *

Tala sat cross-legged in her throne only half-listening to more depressing news about the deterioration of her kingdom.

"Enough!" she decided at length. "You may go"

"But majesty…?" Mayor Spittledrum protested.

"I said enough!" Tala snarled. "The gods know I have tried my best through my short reign to keep this realm together but enough is enough."

All the goblins in the room stared at her transfixed as their queen vanished.

Tala laid her hand on the stone pyre in the very centre of the labyrinth.

'_My Queen?_' the Labyrinth's voice echoed through her mind.

"I need you to do something for me- it is very important"

'_What is it that you require?_'

Tala made her request and, to her surprise the Labyrinth obliged immediately.

'_I wish you luck Young one_' its voice echoed in her mind as the Goblin Queen bowed before the pyre and left the Underground behind her for what she hoped was the last time.

* * *

"Nick"

The boy groaned and sat up.

"Wha…?" he mumbled groggily

"It is me"

"Tal? What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to help me save my kingdom?"

The fog of sleep left the mortal boy's mind. "I thought this was about saving your own skin…"

"Nick, would you like to have been raised as a prince in a faerie tale kingdom?"

Nick nodded. Of course he would.

"If we restore our father to the throne, with mother as his Goblin Queen you will get that upbringing"

Nick slid out of bed and grinned at her. "What are we waiting for?"

A familiar looking clock had appeared at her shoulder. Tala turned to look at it and began to move her finger anti-clockwise. Nick's bedroom disappeared and the surrounding area became a multicoloured blur.

* * *

**Myra: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter- Jareth and Sarah will be included from the next chapter**

**WMH: Are you sure I'm gonna be in this?**

**Myra: What's said is said. Now say the sodding line!**

**WMH: Please leave a contribution in the little box!**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Let me appologise for the delay. This was ready on Monday but for reasons unbeknown to me the document wouldn't upload- then I got my hands on Volume three of RTL- OMGoblins it is awesome I can't wait for the next one; I read it in an hour**_

_**Anyways...  
**_

_**Secondly this chapter is shorter than I intended- the next one should be longer.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far- keep them coming guys I need to know that I'm living up to your expectations (:D)**_

_**Now without further ado; the show must go on...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: In Which Meetings Occur**_

Sarah Williams entered the drama studio. She'd been through one third of her senior year of High School and was on her way to a full scholarship at Harvard in autumn; now however…

The department office door was ajar and Sarah could here humming- snatches of a gentle song that she recognized from somewhere. Sarah felt herself being pulled towards the door.

Sitting on the desk was a young woman with coppery hair- which was pulled into a messy pony tail; her head was bowed and she was reading something. Suddenly the woman looked straight at Sarah- green eyes looked at her from behind glass lenses.

"Good Afternoon" the woman greeted her- she spoke with a smooth English accent.

"Hi" Sarah smiled, unable to stop herself- there was something curiously familiar about this woman. "Where's Mr Turner?"

Mr Turner had been head of Drama at the school for a good twenty five years.

"The poor fellow had an accident" the woman sighed sympathetically. "I was asked to step in- My name is T.J Wolfe"

"Sarah Williams ma'am"

"I will make you a deal Sarah" Ms Wolfe looked over her glasses exposing large _mismatched_ green eyes. "You call me T.J and I shall call you Sarah, how is that?"

"Sure."

The two women shook hands; T.J's hands were covered by leather hobo gloves. The rest of her was covered in a large black Queen T-shirt; a pair of slim-leg jeans and a pair of jazz shoes.

She looked up at the door of the office. "I believe your class mates are here."

* * *

The door of the drama studio banged shut behind the last senior and Tala grinned. With a wave of her hand she let go of the glamour she'd been using. She summoned a crystal and breathed her brother's name.

Nick was deep in conversation with the blonde boy sat next to him. A satisfied smirk painted itself across her face.

"Well done Nick" she breathed, dissipating the crystal. She picked up the receiver of the office phone…

"Reception" Gillian, the receptionist announced. Tala was reminded of the goblins.

"Hi Gill" she spoke with her adult voice, and forced cheeriness. "It's Tala Wolfe- can you put me through the principal please?"

* * *

Nick couldn't quite believe that he was sitting in a High School science lab beside the eighteen year old version of his father; they were in the same form.

"You look a bit young to be in this class" Jareth noted

"I'm fifteen" he told him honestly. "But I was skipped ahead a few years"

Tala had informed him that his latent Fae biology must have advanced his mental abilities in the absence of any magical ability.

"Where did you come from?" the blonde asked

He and Tala had discussed this- because his accent had changed since meeting his twin they decided that he was to masquerade as her nephew- her ward. "I moved to the U.S with my aunt- she's the new Drama teacher"

"Oh" Jareth seemed to buy this. "You don't do Drama do you?"

"Can't act to save my life" Nick lied- he'd inherited his grandma's talent.

Jareth seemed to realize that he hadn't introduced himself.

"Name's Jareth. Jareth Hansen"

"Nick Wolfe"

The two of the shook hands as the bell rang and the form filed out to go home.

* * *

_**WMH: *Petulantly* I'm still not in this!**_

_**Myra: *O.o* How old are you? You will be I assure you, now say the line before I do something you'll regret...**_

_***Jareth appears***_

_**Jareth: Myra, Myra, we're being a trifle rude today- what ever is the matter?**_

_**Myra: He *points at WMH* was in my room last night badgering me about when he'd be in this fic**_

_**Jareth: Is that all?**_

_**Myra: *Death Glare* It was four AM and he woke my sister...**_

_**Jareth: Say no more- I remember what a monster that child was when you wished her away. Sarah still has nightmares. *turns to WMH* Say the line or it's the bog for you...**_

_**WMH: Please leave a contribution in the little box!  
**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Hi guys.**_

_** I'm sorry for the delay between updates. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed my last chapter.**_

_**And now without further ado, Let's get on with the show.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four: In which Sarah and Jareth meet**_

Sarah let her feet guide her and soon regretted the decision- she ended up in a place she hadn't been to in three years. T.J Wolfe reminded her of a dream she'd had at fifteen years old.

She'd been _so _sure that it was real at first- but after a particularly rough day she'd called upon the friends she'd made and…

Nothing.

She'd tried a few times over the subsequent months and still no response from Hoggle Ludo and Sir Didymus- she'd even tried calling on the Goblin King- nothing.

Now three years later the similarity between T.J Wolfe and the king had brought memories of that dream flying back.

"Since when do you come here Sarah Williams?"

Sarah's head shot up at the sound of that voice. "Who's there?" she demanded

"I'm up here"

Sarah looked round and, at the same time as realizing she was in the part of the park where she used to recite lines from the Labyrinth play, she noticed the blonde figure sitting on the weird rock-sculpture which she'd never really seen the point of.

"Oh" she blinked. "It's you"

"Don't give me that" the boy snorted derisively. "I bet you don't even know my name"

"Gareth something, right?" Sarah guessed

"Jareth" the boy winked. Putting something into his school bag

"You're the kid that Mr and Mrs Hansen adopted?" She'd heard Karen talking and had assumed he'd be younger

"That would be me" the boy, Jareth nodded jumping down from his perch. "I've never seen you here before though"

"I used to come here all the time" Sarah sighed looking round; the place really hadn't changed. "Then for some reason I just stopped, that was about three years ago"

Jareth's lip curled. "I must have just missed you then."

"What?"

"Three years back when I moved out here I had this dream that I was an owl- I was flying over the city and then for some reason I landed on this" he patted the rock-sculpture. "Then a week later I found this place- It's been my thinking place ever since"

Over head the thunder rumbled. Jareth and Sarah exchanged glances

"Come on, let's go to my place we've got cocoa" Jareth suggested.

"I barely know you" she protested.

"Sarah we live on the same street, if I had any plans for you I wouldn't take you somewhere so close to your own home, would I now?" Jareth smirked

"I guess not" Sarah relented and was slightly shocked by the warm feeling she got when Jareth grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him.

* * *

_**Myra: short I know, sorry guys**_

_**WMH:**__** I'm still not in here am I?**_

_**Myra: Patience bird boy- I have written you in to a couple of my unpublished works in progress now isn't there a line you need to say?**_

_**WHM: Please leave a contribution in the little box  
**_


	6. Chapter Five

**I am incredibly sorry that this took so long. I was ready to post it weeks ago but due to the general busy-ness of life and the memory stick I had it saved on doing a bunk I had to postpone my update.**

**But on the upside this chapter is fairly long and next one is shaping up to be longer still.**

**Well, without further waffling on my part**

** on with the show...**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five: In Which a Wish is Made**_

_He was standing in a large dark chamber and while he couldn't see any further than the end of his nose he knew wasn't alone._

"_We have reached our verdict" an ageless, sexless voice announced._

_He didn't dare open his mouth; he'd be even deeper trouble if he did so. He simply waited._

"_You have served us well over the years but this failure cannot go without reprimand."_

_He was going to be killed, he just knew it- killed for allowing his heart to be taken from him by an opponent._

"_You are to locate the girl and win her heart"_

"_You're just going to dethrone me?" he blurted_

"_Things are not always as they seem" the voice addressed patronisingly. "Take him!"_

Jareth sat up in his bed as an excruciating pain washed over him. He hated it when his dreams were that real- that was the second worst one he'd ever had. The worst one had him standing in a room that looked like that weird Escher print- relativity- with a girl opposite him; he and the girl were talking though he couldn't hear the words- only one line broke through. The girl would look up at him with cruel eyes and declare

"_You have no power over me"_

That dream always had him waking up in tears with a broken heart.

Jareth was pulled from his reverie by the annoying chime of his alarm clock. He silenced it with the heel of his hand.

Half an hour later he left the house and caught sight of Sarah Williams doing just the same down the road. Jareth wondered how she would tell where she was going with her nose was jammed in a book and all.

* * *

"Hey Sarah wait up!"

Sarah was startled by someone calling her name, so much so that she dropped her already abused copy of Labyrinth. Looking round she felt a smile pull at her lips.

"Hello Jareth"

The boy had reached her quickly and was holding her once beloved book out her. "I think you dropped this"

"Thanks" she quickly shoved it into her bag- blushing at being caught breaking her private vow never to read that particular volume again.

Jareth's frowned at the behaviour but shrugged it off. "Can I walk with you?"

* * *

"Alright" T.J Wolfe clapped her gloved hands, bringing the class to order- the bell would be going in just under a minute. "Before you go I want to tell you all about what I've decided to do for this year's school show."

The class turned to look at the young teacher as if she'd just sprouted an extra head. They'd been planning the show themselves- the seniors always did this.

"Do not give me that look" T.J glared at them in a way that screamed _don't-defy-me._ "I know exactly what you were planning and Tommy is an excellent choice- The Who are a favourite of mine but..."

She shot another glare at one of the few males in the group- Eli, an attention seeking little scab, as he mumbled something very much like '_It's not Fair'_

"As I am only here for this year I thought it _fair_" a pointed look at Eli. "That I choose what I will be directing- do you not agree?"

There were nods.

"We are staging a slightly adapted production of this" she pulled a book with a red cover. Sarah gasped when she realized what it was- her gaze automatically crossed to her bag which contained her own copy.

"A problem Sarah?" T.J was looking at her strangely over the top of her glasses- exposing those mismatched green eyes; the expression in them was almost challenging.

"I just..." she bit her lip. "I've got my own copy of the script in my bag"

The bell rang.

"Auditions start on Friday" TJ announced. "Tell your friends"

Tala smirked as the door shut behind Sarah- she let go of her glamour and that's when it happened.

_"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!"_

"Bog damnit" she hissed. Feeling herself vanish in order to initiate the game. She'd forgotten that she could be called upon as reigning Goblin Queen before she'd even been conceived.

_'A Goblin King can exist outside of time'_ The Labyrinth recited unhelpfully

"Well damn" she mumbled as she faded back to the Underground.

* * *

Jareth frowned, sure he'd heard something; it had disrupted his thoughts about how to ask the lovely Miss Williams out. He shook his head and took a swig of his drink.

"Hello stranger"

Jareth looked up. "Hey Sarah"

Sarah grinned at him as he stood up. "You do know that stalking is wrong, don't you?"

"I might do" he replied with a graceful shrug and a suggestive raising of a blonde brow. "But I might not care"

Sarah laughed, it was a beautiful sound. "If you insist on stalking me, you can make yourself useful"

"Oh?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm auditioning for the school show- I'd like you to help me"

"I'll do it" he nodded. "On one condition"

"Which is?"

He had to get this over with. "That you go on a date with me on Friday night"

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. Jareth couldn't help feeling that he had made a Pig's-Ear of things. But what's said is said

"Ok"

This time Jareth's eyes widened. Had she really just agreed to go out with him?

"Pick me up at seven?" she smiled up at him.

"Your wish is my command milady" he smirked playfully. Something within him urged him to pick up her hand and kiss the back of it. He watched, with pleasure, as a wash of red became visible on Sarah's cheeks. "Can I walk you home?"

Sarah blushed all the more- she wasn't used to this kind of attention. "I've got Maths next in room twenty six."

"Room twenty six" Jareth repeated; kissing her hand again before walking off towards the music rooms. "See you in an hour Princess"

* * *

Tala lay in her throne with a petite toddler on her lap they were watching the young mother in a crystal. She was surprised that the girl had made it to the Hedge maze- the girl was a complete feather-brain.

"Look little one- miracles do happen"

The toddler, who was proving as dense as his mother, blinked

"I almost want to turn you and your mother into a goblins- it may boost your IQs" Tala rolled her eyes and dissipated the crystal

The Goblin Queen appeared in the hedge maze- just as her runner rounded the corner and sauntered out of sight on stupid neon pink heels that offended Tala's eyes so much that she was tempted to bog the woman for crimes against Underground fashion.

"Your Majesty?"

Tala turned, smiling. "Good afternoon Wiseman- I was hoping you could give me something"

The Wiseman's hat opened it's beak but before he could make a noise Tala produced a roll of her favourite Aboveground invention. Gaffer Tape.

"I am not in the mood for verbal diarrheoa from a possessed garment, bird-boy" she glared at the hat. "So do not tempt me to use this"

The hat promptly shut its beak.

"Now Wiseman, this is about the last runner my father took on" Tala smiled. "She left a costume ring with you. I have need of it"

**_

* * *

Myra_: You're in the story. Happy now?**

**WMH: You threatened me with gaffer tape**

**Myra: Yeah and?**

**WMH: You threatened me with gaffer tape**

**Myra: Say the line birdboy and I might well put you in another fic**

***WMH glares at Myra***

**Myra: No Gaffer tape this time I promise**

**WMH: Please leave a contribution in the little box**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Hey there y'all**_

_**Not got much to say at the moment except thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. Now without further ado...**_

_**On With The Show...

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Six: In Which it is Friday**_

Tala was thoroughly unimpressed by the standard of the boys auditioning for the Goblin King. None of them had the right flare for the _role_. Where was her father? Nick had told her that Jareth would be there.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Anymore Goblin King hopefuls?"

There was no answer.

"Alright then, can we have our first hopeful for the role of our heroine!"

Well, the female auditionees were, strangely, far worse than the boys trying for the leading man. As if on cue Sarah walked onto the stage.

"Well, hello Sarah" Tala smiled at her mother. "Here to show me how it's done?"

Her mother smiled shyly. "I've got someone to audition with" she admitted.

"I see" Tala's smile turned into a smirk at the sight of her father walking onto the stage. This was too good- she leaned back in her chair and waved lazily. "Do go on"

* * *

_Jareth found himself, not on the makeshift stage in the drama studio, but in standing in a dark yet spotless room. He could feel a breeze from behind- as if he were standing in front of an open window on a stormy night. Before him was a fifteen year old version of Sarah Williams- dressed in blue jeans, brown loafers and a white poet shirt with a white and gold waistcoat over it._

_"Uh ...," She hesitated and cleared her throat. "Who are you?"_

_Jareth smiled almost kindly. "Don't you know?"_

_Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up her face. Sarah looked terrified. Jareth felt his eyes fix upon Sarah's with an intensity that she seemed to find compelling. When he took a step toward her, into the light shining from the doorway, she did not retreat. It was almost like his gaze had hypnotized her._

_"I ...," Sarah answered. "I ..."_

_He felt a rush of triumphant amusement as she asked. "You're ... him, aren't you?" You're the King of the Goblins."_

_He bowed. "Jareth."_

_He watched Sarah and had a feeling that she wanted to curtsy- he had that affect on people_

_"I have saved you," he said. "I have liberated you from those bonds that distressed you and frightened you. You're free now, Sarah."_

_"Oh, no. I don't want to be free," she answered. "I mean, I do, but- I want my little brother back. Please." She gave him a tiny smile. "If it's all the same to you."_

_Jareth folded his arms and smirked. "What's said is said."_

_"But I didn't mean it," Sarah replied quickly._

_"Oh, you didn't?" like that mattered_

_"Oh, please. Where is he?"_

_Jareth chuckled, at the distress the girl was in. "You know very well where he is."_

_"Please bring him, back, please." He heard her speaking in a small voice but wasn't moved by her fear- she was his opponent. "Please!"_

_"Sarah..." Jareth frowned, and shook his head. His expression was all concern for her. "Go back to your room. Read your books. Put on your costumes. That is your real life. Forget about the baby."_

_"No, I can't."_

_For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size each other up at the outset of a long contest. Thunder rumbled._

_Then Jareth raised his left arm, and Sarah looked at him questioningly- wondering what he was doing. Then a crystal appeared in his hand._

_"I've brought you a gift," he informed her, holding it out._

_She paused. She couldn't bring herself to trust him. "What is it?"_

_"It's a crystal" he told her honestly. "Nothing more, and if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams"_

_He saw her lips part involuntarily and with a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her. "But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, one who takes care of a screaming baby." His voice lowered, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?" He held it out toward her again._

_This time her hands remained by her sides, and she made no answer. Her eyes were fixed on the dancing, flashing glints of the crystal. To see her own dreams- what wouldn't she give for that?_

_"Then forget the baby," he said firmly._

_Staggeringly Sarah closed her eyes. "I- I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me... but I want my brother back. He must be so scared..." She opened her eyes again._

_Jareth snorted, and tossed his mane of blond hair. He had lost patience with the girl. With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the crystal. With another wave, he plucked a live snake from the air. He held it with a straight arm in front of him, so that it writhed and hissed near Sarah's face. Then he threw it at her. "Sarah! Don't defy me," he warned her._

_Jareth smirked in amusement at the sight of her wrestling with the snake- as if he'd let it harm her; Goblin King though he was he remained a gentleman. The snake became a silk scarf and fell to the floor._

_"You are no match for me, Sarah." Jareth was getting impatient. "Let the child alone. Take my gift. I will not offer it to you again."_

_Before he could produce the crystal, Sarah told him, "No." She paused. "Thank you all the same, but I can't do what you want. Can't you see that? I must have my brother back."_

_"You will never find him."_

_"Ah," Sarah said, and took a deep breath. "Then... there is a place to look."_

_Jareth cursed mentally- he should not have said that!_

_"Yes," he admitted finally. "There is a place."_

_Her face was a question mark._

_"He's there" Jareth pointed out of the French window he'd entered through. "In my Castle"_

_He watched the amazement blossom in her expression as she looked over his beautiful labyrinth. He didn't want to admit to himself that she looked beautiful, but he did allow himself to walk up to her when he was just behind her he purred. __"Do you still want to look for him?"_

_"Is that the castle beyond the goblin city"_

_Ah so she'd seen his home. __"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back, before it is too late."_

_"I can't. Oh, I can't. Don't you understand that?" She shook her head slowly, gazing at the distant castle, and to herself, quietly, repeated, "I can't."_

_"Such a pity" Jareth sighed, sincerely_

_"It doesn't look that far," Sarah certainly was a dogmatic one_

_He'd knock that out of her. "It's further than you think; and time is short"_

_He started backing away from her, next to the thirteen hour clock- allowing himself to fade away slowly as an effort to intimidate her._

_"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth," his voice echoed, "Or your baby brother becomes one of us."_

_"Us?"_

_He smirked and nodded. "Forever- such a pity"

* * *

_

Tala applauded, more than slightly impressed. "Brava"

Her eyes met Jareth's and for a moment she was sure that she could see the Goblin King he truly was looking at her- recognizing her as kin. Then the human teenager returned.

"Thank you Sarah, Jareth; you may go"

* * *

"How was that?" Jareth asked as he walked Sarah home. He didn't remember acting during that audition- he was just responding to the lines Sarah was reciting.

"It was fantastic Jareth, just like…" she broke off realizing what she was about to say. "Like I imagined him" she finished lamely- a small part of her still remained convinced that she really had run the Labyrinth three years earlier. That small part of her was louder than ever when she was in Jareth's company but she couldn't for the life of her work out why.

"…I'll pick you up Later then?" Jareth was saying

"What?" she blinked

"Our date remember Princess" A frighteningly familiar smirk spread across his face. "You did promise me"

"Seven?" she asked

"Seven" Jareth nodded and pressed his lips to her cheek. "See you then"

* * *

_**Note: The italic bit is more or less just lifted from the book- I just put it in Jareth's POV.**_

_**Let me know what you thing of this chapter and there's more to come as soon as possible**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**I'm back at last :)**_

_**I've got a bad case of writers block at the minute so I was surprised that I got this chapter finished.**_

_**Now, on with the show...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seven: In Which Some Background Details Are Divulged**_

Tala appeared on the sofa in the flat just as Nick entered the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and a two litre bottle of coke. Tala frowned at her twin, as he set his snacks down on the coffee table and knelt in front of the TV. It was beyond her just how anyone could enjoy themselves watching a box of moving pictures for hours on end. Admittedly there were things that she watched, while the Goblins were behaving themselves. She loved Doctor Who (not that she'd ever admit it though) then there was the Eurovision Song Contest- always good for a giggle. Nick however could park his backside on the sofa for nearly a day and watch just about anything that came his way.

"…Tal?" Nick spoke through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Sorry?"

He swallowed. "I said you can do magic right?"

Humans… She nodded. "Goblin Queen, Fae, magic is part and Parcel"

"Well… do you think that you could… possibly get us some more channels?"

"More channels?" Tala raised one eyebrow and folded her arms- Nick was reminded of their mother. "You watch more than enough for both of us and you want me to give you more- greedy human"

"So you're saying no?"

"I am saying no" she returned. "I could give you a sky box but I will not- you will have to deal with it"

"You're cruel Tal"

This made her laugh. "Oh sure- I bring you back in time to help change a foolish decision made by our sire; giving you the chance to be raised as a prince meanwhile saving my kingdom and you have the gall to call me cruel"

Tala produced a crystal and muttered something that sounded like "Parents"

Nick had never seen her use a crystal in this way- she sat looking at the glass orb in her fingers and not doing a lot else.

"What are you doing?"

Tala started and glared at him evilly for a second before shaking herself. "Sorry Nick- I forgot myself there. You said something?"

"I asked what you were doing"

"Oh" she smirked in the way he was beginning to loath. "I'm scrying; watching mother and father, look"

She held the orb out and he looked into it

* * *

Jareth pulled Sarah's chair out for her when they arrived at the restaurant he'd booked at table at, receiving a look of pleased surprise from her.

"What?"

"I thought chivalry was dead" she shrugged, as he pushed her in towards the table.

Jareth had never considered himself Chivalrous- he had been feeling a little odd since the audition- protective of Sarah amongst other things. He had to fight the urge to growl at any man who looked at her.

As the meal progressed the feeling ebbed and faded and Jareth Hansen was back in control.

"So Jareth" Sarah began. "If you don't mind my asking; what happened to your parents"

Jareth didn't really remember where he came from what the social workers told him.

"Apparently parents were Kaleigh and Nicholas king and they died in a train crash that I barely escaped from with my life. I spent two years in a coma and then when I woke up a year in foster care before I was adopted"

"So you were Jareth King originally?" that seemed fitting for him somehow but she wasn't sure why.

"Apparently" he repeated with an elegant shrug. "But that's who I was; I'm Jareth Hansen now"

He leaned forwards and took her hand. "What about you Sarah? What's your story?"

Sarah chuckled. "Its not as dramatic as yours you realize"

Another shrug. "You know my story- isn't it fair that I get yours too?"

"I grew up in a broken home" she began. "My actress mother left me and dad when I was five- she ran off with her co-star and I only figured that out when I had a very weird dream based around my favourite play."

"Labyrinth"

"How did you…?"

Jareth wasn't sure how he knew- he didn't know the story. "If I told you it was a lucky guess would you believe me?" he asked taking one last swig of his drink

"I'd have to, wouldn't I?"

Smart girl he'd landed himself- he mused. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sorry I couldn't afford anything else"

"Don't worry about it- I don't really need the full princess treatment on a first date"

"So does that mean that I'm a passible enough boyfriend to be allowed a second date?"

Jareth walked Sarah up to her doorstep even though it was a little out of his way- the

restaurant wasn't far away from their street- closer to his than her house.

Sarah smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before bidding him a hasty goodnight and heading inside. He felt that feeling rise in him again along with a feeling of insane triumph that Sarah Williams had kissed him.

* * *

A week after the auditions Sarah was returning a black out curtain she'd repaired to the Drama studio before first lesson when she noticed an A4 piece of paper gaffer taped onto the door.

_**LABYRINTH**_

**-Cast in Order of Appearance-**

**Rhiannon- Sarah Williams**

**Step mother- Hannah Lowe**

**Father- Stephen Edge**

**Goblin King- Jareth Hansen**

**Hoggle the Dwarf- Finn O'Hara**

**The wise man- Stephen Edge**

**Ludo- Ortiz Ryan**

**Sir Didymus- Gemma Cain**

**Goblins, Cleaners and Fieries- Dancers**

_**Rehearsals commence from Monday between 3:30 and 6:00**_

Sarah stared at the paper which contrasted the black gaffer tape starkly. She was in a state of shock- how many times as an angry fifteen year old had she dreamed of playing Rhiannon in this very show. After she'd gone up against the real Goblin King and won- in her dreams; the part had become so wooden to her. She'd lost all interest in the play.

"What are you looking at Sarah?" A quiet voice in her ear made her start

"Bog dammit Jareth" she mock scolded her boyfriend who had developed a habit of sneaking up behind her. "You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry Sarah" Jareth pressed a kiss to her cheek. "What are you looking at though?"

"The cast list for Labyrinth" she told him. "Your Majesty"

Something in Jareth; presumably the same something which had taken hold of him at the audition; swelled at Sarah's use of the title.

He looked at the list and drawled. "I do hope the dancers playing my Goblins do not cock everything up"

Sarah laughed. "That's just the way I imagined him sounding"

The startling thing was that her statement was one hundred percent true. She half expected him to offer her a crystal in exchange for Toby again. When he'd returned his attention to the cast list she allowed herself to shudder. It was all just a dream, wasn't it?


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Its been a while since I posted so here we go...**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: In which Sarah Experiences Deja Vous**_

Another rehearsal had ended- spent many of them sat a few seats away from Tala. So he wasn't slacking whilst he wasn't on stage, she taught him how to contact juggle- or rather, retaught; Jareth was, like all who were raised in the Underground, a natural.

"Jareth, Sarah, would you two object to waiting before rushing off to play?" She frankly didn't give a flying monkey turd whether they did or not. "The Goblin King's costumes are done."

"Why do I have to wear these things?" Jareth demanded holding up the white breeches

"Because the script calls for them" Tala replied. "And they are not as bad as the sparkly blue frock coat"

"I liked that coat"

The Goblin Queen and the man who would one day be her father both looked up at Sarah who must have realized what she said because her cheeks went scarlet. "Are my costumes ready?"

Tala smiled. "But of course." She pointed to the garment bag on the hook

She returned her attention to going through Jareth's five different costumes. "You do not appear on stage all that much considering you are the lead male, but you have a different costume on almost every time"

"Does that include the fop suit?"

Tala rolled her eyes. "Jareth, you are trying to romance Sarah here, she dreamed of a Cinderella-ball and you intend to give her just that"

"My god it's perfect!" Sarah exclaimed

She was holding a sugar spun gown against her body. "Just the way I…" she hesitated. "Imagined it would be"

For such a talented actress Sarah was a hopeless liar. Tala barely resisted the urge to pull a crystal out of thin air just to scare her mother.

"You two may go now" She dismissed them. "Sarah I will see you tomorrow morning"

* * *

"No, no, non" Tala rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That was awful; do you not agree?"

It had been two days since the costumes arrived- Jareth hadn't even recognized the items she'd taken from his wardrobe, and his performance was not up to the standard she'd come to expect from her cast over the past two months.

Sarah nodded behind her boyfriend's back and Jareth looked at the teacher, confused. "I delivered the lines like you asked of me."

"Close your eyes Jareth" she sighed, they'd been working this same scene for an hour now and Jareth still couldn't deliver the lines like a true Goblin King.

Jareth did as he was told.

"Now, imagine this- you actually are the Goblin King and the girl running to try to save her baby brother- is the woman you secretly love more than life itself; and when you find her with one of your subjects you are overcome with jealousy. Do you have that in your mind?"

She watched her own regal smirk spread over the young man (who would someday be her father)'s face as he nodded.

"Good" she returned to her chair. "Proceed"

_

* * *

Sarah heard Hoggle (Or rather the boy playing him) groan. She looked at him. His mouth was open, and his eyes were staring at the hat on the ground._

_The beggar turned his face toward them. "So what have we here?" he asked reminding her of the time she really was in the Labyrinth._

_"Uh, nothing," 'Hoggle' spluttered._

_"Nothing? Nothing?" The beggar rose up. 'Hoggle' froze. Sarah gasped. It was Jareth, standing there as if he were in his Goblin Kingly glory. "Nothing Tra, la, la"_

_"Your Majesty..." 'Hoggle' bowed so deeply that he was at risk of losing his balance and rolling over. "What..." he swallowed, and smiled haggardly, "What... what a nice surprise."_

_"Hello Hedgewart," said the King of the Goblins- Sarah could have sworn it was the real thing- her heart went wild._

_"Hogwart," Sarah corrected him._

_"Hoggle," 'Hoggle' said, gritting his teeth._

_"Hoggle," Jareth said, in a kindly conversational voice, "Can it be that you're helping the girl?"_

_"Helping?" 'Hoggle' prevaricated. "In what sense? Uh..."_

_"In the sense that you're taking her farther into the Labyrinth," Jareth said._

_"Oh," 'Hoggle' replied. "In that sense."_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh, no, no, your Majesty. I was leading her back to the beginning."_

_"What!" Sarah exclaimed._

_'Hoggle' forced his lips into an ingratiating smile for Jareth. "I told her I was going to help her solve the Labyrinth- a little trickery on my part..." He guffawed and gulped. "But actually..."_

_"Hoggle" Jareth, smiling pleasantly, interrupted him. "What is this plastic thing 'round your wrist?"_

_ "This? I..." 'Hoggle' looked wide-eyed at the bracelet. "Why," he stuttered, "Er, my goodness, well, I never, where did this come from?"_

_"Hoggle," Jareth spoke levelly. "If I thought you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench."_

_ "Oh, no, your Majesty." 'Hoggle's' knees were wobbling- he fell to his knees and clutched Jareth's leg. "Not that. Not the Eternal Stench."_

_"Oh, yes, Hoggle." Jareth- moving his leg sharply to remove the dwarf- turned and smiled at Sarah. "And you, Sarah- how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"_

_ Sarah swallowed. Beside her, she heard 'Hoggle's' feet shuffling. Determined not to allow Jareth to intimidate her, she affected a nonchalance she was far from feeling._

_"It's..." she hesitated. "It's a piece of cake."_

_Jareth raised one eyebrow. 'Hoggle's' eyes closed in dismay._

_"Really?" Jareth sounded intrigued. "Then how about upping the stakes?"_

_He looked up, and in the space of air before his eyes the thirteen-hour clock appeared. He gestured gracefully, and the hands visibly began to turn faster._

_"That's not fair," Sarah cried._

_"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is."_

_Jareth took the crystal ball from his hat and tossed it back down the tunnel again. At once, from the darkness, came a noise: a crashing, whirring, trundling noise, distant as yet, but getting closer all the time, and louder._

_ The dwarf's face was a mask of panic. Sarah found herself instinctively shrinking away from the approaching din._

_"The Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it?" Jareth laughed. "Well, now let's see how you deal with this little slice." While his mocking laugh still rang, he vanished._

___

* * *

_Tala was blown away. Now that was how a true Goblin Monarch behaved. "Oh well done"

She applauded, more impressed than she'd been in her life. She was amused to note that Jareth had a glint of the man he used to be in his mismatched eyes- not enough to break through the humanity, not yet. With the right stimulus her father would be the great Goblin King again.

"Alright my friends" she nodded. "That is enough for today. I will see you all on Monday- now clear off"

* * *

_**And there we go; we'll see some more of Jareth and Sarah's relationship in the next chapter**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_**I'm back from the dead!**_

_**Many thanks to all of you who have reveiwed in the absurdly long time since I last updated this story.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Nine: In Which Sarah Goes Dress Shopping**_

Sarah stood in front of her open wardrobe; Jareth's parents had given them their tickets for a charity masquerade only for Mr Hansen to fall and break his ankle; Mrs Hansen had subsequently given them to the very surprised teenagers.

This generosity had presented her with a poser- what the hell was she supposed to wear?

None of her clothes was suitable for a ball. Her father and Karen had taken Toby out for the day so she couldn't go borrowing money- she had to rely on her own savings, such as they were. She grabbed her bag and coat and headed for the door.

Sarah entered the costume shop on the main road and stopped dead at the sight of the most gorgeous dress she had ever laid eyes on- blue silk that was so dark that it bordered on being black- it was like something out of a fairy tale only slightly more flattering and a little less modest. It was strapless but the virtually invisible sleeves started on the shoulders and flowed out like bee wings. The skirt would pool elegantly around her feet and sweep the floor as she moved. She moved in closer and blinked as she realized that there were tiny sparkling beads sewn into accentuate the point where the bodice and skirt met.

"See something you like?" asked a smooth quiet velvet voice with an English accent that struck her as familiar.

She turned to see a young woman dressed in a dark purple top that hung off the shoulder, over which was a black leather waist coat which flowed into a pair of black velvet trousers out of which poked black suede boots. The woman smiled at her in an oddly familiar way over the top of a pair of stylish glasses with a pair of large aqua eyes- her pale face was framed with dark honey coloured hair which was unsuccessfully pulled back into a bun.

"I'm sorry?" Sarah faltered.

"I asked you if you saw something that you liked" the younger woman repeated patiently

"Yes" Sarah smiled, slightly embarrassed about being put on the spot. "This one" she gestured to the gown. "But I'll never afford it."

"Ah yes- it is a beautiful garment" The young woman's tone became silky and slightly menacing as she looked between her customer and the gown. "But it is not meant for an ordinary girl who looks after a screaming baby- do you want it?"

Sarah blinked. "I'm sorry what?"

"I asked you whether you wanted to try it on" her voice was pleasant again. "I'm sure it will look stunning on you"

Then without further ado the young woman took the gown and practically frog marched Sarah into the changing rooms. "Now, you try that on while I look for accessories for you"

Sarah rolled her eyes but did as she was told- something about this woman told her that she wasn't going to take '_No_' for an answer.

The gown was corseted and fit as though it were a second skin and Sarah had to admit that she didn't look quite so much like the High School student she was while wearing it- she looked like a Fairy Princess- no, more like a Goblin Queen.

"I knew that it would suit you well madam" the young woman was back, carrying a wooden box. "These were made to accentuate the gown"

She placed the box on the counter- it contained a pair of long silvery silk gloves; a pair of dancing slippers that were the same hue as the dress; an elegant, yet faintly goblin-esque black mask with silver glittering around the slanted eyes and fastened with a piece of silver cord; there was also a silver tiara which was lined with more of those tiny glass beads and a black cloak with a hood.

"There you are madam." the woman smiled.

"I can't afford this." Sarah gasped.

She couldn't afford _anything_ from this part of town.

"Then think of it as" the woman paused and smiled in a peculiar way. "A gift"

Sarah was flabbergasted. This woman was far too generous- she couldn't accept such an extravagant gift, but the woman smiled at her in such a way that informed her that 'no' was definitely not an acceptable answer.

* * *

Tala watched her mother leave the shop with her present in a canvas bag- making clothes was not one of her talents but she felt that she had done rather well with that gown; it had taken a lot more out of her than she'd expected it to. She wasn't used to her Magic being so limited- maybe she'd been Aboveground for too long in one stretch?

* * *

It was early evening before Jareth discovered that he had nothing that would be suitable for the masquerade he and Sarah were going to that night. The shops were all closed by now; he was officially screwed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

'_Who_' he pondered heading down the stairs. '_Could that possibly be?_'

There was no one there, just a large flat white box which was addressed to him.

_Jareth_

_As a Goblin King should be suitably attired when_

_He spins his beloved a valentine evening- I thought that you_

_Might be able to find a use for this._

The note was unsigned and he didn't recognize the hand writing he assumed that the gift was from Miss Wolfe- who else knew that he was playing the Goblin King?

He opened the box and all thoughts of thanking the drama teacher vanished from his mind- black tights; an indigo ruffled shirt; and deep violet waist coat; a sparkling black tailcoat; tall black leather boots that had a slight heel and finally a black Zorro mask with silver around the eyes. This had to be a joke- he couldn't go out dressed like this; he'd get laughed off the street; however he had no choice so he dressed in the ridiculous ensemble and prayed that he'd survive this event.

* * *

"Sarah!" Mr Williams called from the foot of the stairs after letting his daughter's boyfriend in. "Jareth is here!"

"Be right down" came the slightly muffled reply.

"Would you like a drink Jareth?" he asked

"No thank you" the boy replied politely. "Sarah said she'd be right down didn't she?"

"Sarah's a woman" he reminded the teenager. "Right down could mean anything between five minutes and an hour"

"I like that" Sarah's voice came from the top of the stairs. Robert watched young Jareth's jaw drop at the sight of the regal young woman in dark blue and black.

"Hello Sarah" Jareth managed in a strangely choked voice.

"Hi Jareth" Sarah smiled back, the picture of ease as she reached the bottom of the stairs and fastened a hooded cloak at her throat.

"You look beautiful" Jareth informed her; offering his arm; his _arm._ "Are you ready to go Precious?"

Sarah faltered. "What did you just call me?"

"Precious" he repeated. "I have to call it you on stage and it seemed to suit- why?"

"It's just…" she hesitated. "Nothing- I'm just being silly"

Jareth shrugged. "So, are you ready to go?"

Sarah merely took his arm and Robert had to admit that the two of them looked oddly right together dressed in vaguely medieval type clothes. Perhaps that was what prompted him to call out.

"Sarah wait!"

"Yes Dad?" she called back

"If you're back before midnight I'll be very disappointed with you"

* * *

**_What did you guys think :)_**

**_Let me know and I'll try and update sooner_**

**_*Looks around for WMH- he's nowhere in sight*_**

**_Please leave a contribution in the little box_**


End file.
